Early and Late
by AlcHanYun
Summary: Minseok menemukan titik lelahnya."Bagaimana solusimu ketika aku terlalu lelah bertahan, tapi terlalu cinta untuk melepaskan?." "Kau akan sadar, betapa berharganya orang yang kau sia-siakan saat kau sudah kehilangannya." "Akan kupastikan, Minseok akan jatuh ketanganku." This LuMin XiuHan Shipper merapat XD


**Early and Late**

**.**

**.**

**Black Kingdom**

**PRESENT**

**| AlcHanYun |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| LuMin |**

**And Others**

**| Crack Pair |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Romance, Angst, and Supernatural |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| Mine is Original fiction, but not with the Cast |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, TYEPO, AU, YAOI, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like?**

**Don't read!**

**and Go Away!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ff pertama yang difublish diakun ini. wkwk**

**.**

**Proloq**

.

.

Aku pernah bertanya pada sahabatku,

"_**Bagaimana solusimu ketika aku terlalu lelah untuk bertahan, tetapi terlalu cinta untuk melepaskan?."**_

Dia tersenyum menatapku sambil menyerup coklat panasnya.

" _**Salah satu makna cinta adalah kuatmu dalam bertahan, tetapi lepaskanlah bila kuat mu tidak dihargai."**_

.

.

.

Minseok melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menaiki anak tangga yang terhubung dengan rooftop sekolah. Satu demi satu ia lalui dengan pelan, beberapa kali tangannya berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ponsel milik Luhan, kekasihnya.

Brakk

Minseok membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Matanya membulat sempurna, betapa mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang.

Luhan dan Ren melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ren menatap kaget pada Minseok. Dan Luhan, hanya menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

Minseok berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ini sangat menyakitkan, melihat kekasih mu sendiri bercumbu dengan sepupumu?.

Tujuan Minseok kemari sesungguhnya ingin meminta penjelasan pada Luhan terhadap sebuah pesan masuk yang berasal dari Taehyung. Pesan yang berisi kata-kata mesra dan ajakan kencan. Tapi apa yang dia dapati? **PENGHIANATAN.!**

"**Dasar penggangu." **Luhan berdesis ditelinga Minseok, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minseok. Dapat dilihat Ren tengah tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri didepan pintu Apartement Luhan. Beberapa kali ia memmencet tobol bel dan sudah berbunyi. Tapi Luhan tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Sampai ~

Ceklk~

"L-Luhan~."

Luhan menatap dingin Minseok yang menunduk didepannya.

"Masuk!." Perintahnya dingin. Dengan cepat Minseok masuk kedalam apartement mewah itu.

Minseok berjalan dibelakang Luhan, pemuda manis itu menatap sendu punggung tegap itu. Entah kenapa Luhan terasa jauh dari pengelihatannya.

**Deg**

Minseok menahan nafas, Luhan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kita akhir saja hubungan ini." Satu kalimat yang Minseok takutkan akhirnya ia dengar langsung dari mulut Luhan.  
>"A-apa?."<p>

"Ck." Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Aku bilang, KITA. AKHIRI. SAJA. HUBUNGAN, INI." Dengan penekanan disetiap kata."

"TAPI KENAPA!." Runtuh sudah pertahan Minseok. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Emosi, sedih, sakit, kesal. Menjadi satu.

"KARNA AKU BOSAN DENGANMU, KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN, KAU TIDAK MANIS SEPERTI SEPUPUMU ITU!." Luhan malah membentak Minseok.

"Dan kau tidak bisa memuaskanku sepertinya." Sinis Luhan lagi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau Jahat Luhan." Luhan memandang jijik pada Minseok. Ditariknya dengan keras pergelangan tanagn Minseok, hingga membuat Minseok meringis sakit.

"A-ppo.. hiks.. Luhan lepas.. sakit.. Hiks." Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Minseok. Luhan mendorong Minseok keluar dari apartementnya.

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

BLAMM

Pintu itu tertutup dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

**Dulu Luhan tidak seperti ini. **

**Dulu Luhan orang yang sering tersenyum.**

**Luhan adalah orang yang lemah lembut, penuh perhatian dan selalu berusaha melindungi Minseok.**

**Luhan yang dulu adalah Luhan yang posesif pada Minseoknya. Bukan Luhan yang kasar, yang dingin, dan bukan pula Luhan yang selalu menyakitinya.**

**Minseok tidak tahu, kenapa Luhan-nya bisa berubah seperti ini. Kenapa Luhan yang begitu ia cintai bisa menyakitinya sedalam ini.**

Minseok menghela nafas, ia menghapus air matanya yang lagi-lagi keluar.

"Minseok~." Suara lembut itu membuatnya mengalihkan arah pandangannya.

"Lay~." Sapanya.

"Kuatkan dirimu Minseok." Kata Lay

Minseok tersenyum memandang sahabatnya itu, untuk kesekian kalinya air mata itu kembali keluar. Kenapa ini terasa begitu sakit, apakah karna Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu tergila-gila pada namja seperti Luhan. Kenapa?

"Minseok~."

Lay dan Minseok menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendepati seorang yeoja cantik dengan surai Drak green.

"Cleo?."

"Bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?."

.

.

.

Disinilah Minseok.

Berdiri dibalkon megah milik kelurga Zhang. Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian diapartement Luhan. Minseok langsung pergi kerumah Lay. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukkan sahabatnya itu, menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi antara ia dan Luhan.

Selama empat hari juga Minseok tidak pernah muncul dihadap Luhan, maupun dihadapan kelurganya yang lain. Toh Minseok tahu, kelurganya juga tidak akan peduli ada atau tidak adanya Minseok ditengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat gusar, sedari tadi ia tidak fokus pada gitar ditangannya. Membuat banyak kesalahn yang memperngaruhi nada lagu yang dinyanyikan temannya.

PUKK

Tepukan di bahu kirinya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ceritakan." Luhan memandang Chen dengan alis bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?."

Chen memutar bola matnya malas.

"Kau ada masalah dan itu dengan...

"Minseok." Tiba-tiba Sehun menyambung perkataan Chen. Mendengar nama Minseok, Luhan mendengus kasar.

"Jangan membicarakannya." Sinis Luhan. Yang ditanggapi senyum miring oleh Chen dan Sehun.

"**Ada saatnya, kau pasti akan mencari dia. Dia yang kau abaikan padahal dia sangat memperdulikanmu."**

"**Dia yang selalu tersenyum, saat kau menyakitinya."**

"**Dia yang yang sangat mencintaimu, dan kau yang menyia-nyiakannya."**

Luhan tertegun dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara Sehun dan Chen hanya menatap miris kearahnya.

"**Kau akan sadar, betapa berharganya orang yang kau sia-siakan saat kau sudah kehilangannya."**

TES

TES

.

.

.

.

"Luhan?."

"Dimana Minseok?."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi."

"M-maksudmu?."

"Dia sudah pergi jauh~."

.

.

.

.

"Aku kehilangannya~."

.

.

"Kau brengsek Luhan!."

"Akan kupastikan, Minseok akan jatuh ketanganku."

"Sialan kau Kris."

.

.

.

"M-Minseok?."

.

.

.

**TBC / END**

**Review juseyeo^^**

**By : Alc Han Yun **

**| Black Kingdom | **


End file.
